The Deadly Venom
"The Deadly Venom" '''is the 18th episode of season 3 and 70th overall. ''"Venom, Venom, inside them all ...'" Official Description When Karai is brainwashed, she begins hunting the Turtles. Plot Karai (who has returned to human again) is struggling to escape while Stockman's Mind Worm implants it in her ear putting her back in Shredder's control (and retaining her old personality). Shredder orders her to attack Rocksteady, which she does and successfully defeats him. Shredder now gives her a new order to capture and kill the turtles, April, Casey, and Splinter. Karai complies without question even calling him father. Meanwhile Splinter (who is still recovering from Slash's brutal strike in Clash of the Mutanimals) spars with Leo, but sensei is tired and to injured to go on, he preforms an incantation to help him heal, called the healing hands. Leo, seeing this wants to learn this move. Later April and Casey just finished watching a movie and are heading home. While sleeping April begins having a nightmare about a snake chasing her, she wakes up and finds snakes on her bed, she screams very loud alerting Kirby. Kirby takes her to the Turtles and they find a snake bite on her arm. Foot Bots ambush Casey, and he manages to defeat them with his gear on his bike and send a distress call to the turtles but Karai knocks him off of it. Casey is smitten and surprised that she's turned evil again. During the fight Karai kisses him, Casey is confused and sees his lips are numb, Karai explains that those are one of the symptoms of her venom and explains the rest of the symptoms before falling unconscious. The turtles soon get a lock on Casey's distress signal. Raph and Mikey finds him and concludes that he's been poisoned. In the Party Wagon Raph urges Mikey to suck the poison out (which was on his butt). But before he can do so, snakes appeared around him, biting Mikey and a surprised Raph. In the lair Splinter appeared to come and help April, Leo soon gets a call from Karai (on Raph's T-Phone) and tells Leo that Casey, Mikey, & Raph have been bitten and poisoned. Karai orders Leo and Donnie to come to an abandoned subway station, Kirby objects claiming that April is far more important than Karai but Splinter silenced him and orders the remaining turtles to go after her while he works on April. Donnie and Leo had just climbed out of water but suddenly feel dizzy. Soon enough they realize they've been poisoned and eventually fall unconscious. Leo managed to fight it by preforming the healing hands Splinter taught him but still feels dizzy. Splinter performs the same incantation just as April's heart rate was reaching critical mass. Splinter claims that he's stopped the venom from getting worse but won't stop harming her Kirby wants to call the hospital but Splinter says that it won't be any help Splinter tells April to calm down and help fight the Venom. Leo fights Karai but uses her snake hands to implant more venom on her Leo (along with Splinter) uses the incantation one more time and successfully heals himself (and April), he defeats a surprised Karai and frees his brothers only to find that Karai is gone.Leo and Splinter heals the rest of the team who has been infected. But Leo still feels bad for his failure to free Karai and could not help her but Splinter says that he freed his brothers and learned something and Karai is another problem that will wait. Leo's a bit hesitated to believe that until his brothers compliment his actions of handling the rescue mission solo, agreeing with Sensei that tonight was a win. Splinter's Wisdom Trivia * Karai poisons Casey in a fight by directly kissing him as seen from the leaked clip. * As seen in the promo, Karai can still shape shift. But she can also switch between human and serpent, like having a human body with snake arms. * Casey and Karai meet each other face-to-face for first time. * Karai is the only mutant so far who has been mind controlled but without the regular white eyes. * Mikey appears with the lizard puppet he found in the episode, Follow The Leader and the monster mask from Mazes & Mutants. * The movie April and Casey saw, "The Six Deadly Poisons", is a reference to the martial arts movie "The Five Deadly Venoms". * Some of the hand gestures in the Healing Hands are similar to the hand gestures of Bradford's meditation in New Friend, Old Enemy. * It is revealed that Splinter is still recovering from being hit by Slash's mace in Clash of the Mutanimals. * It is seen in the beginning of the episode, that Stockman managed to turn Karai human again. * This is the first time that Rocksteady appears without Bebop. * The white snake in April's dream might have been a reference to the In Dreams episode, when a white snake was in Raph's dreams. * When Karai calls Leo via Raph's Phone, she has her regular brown eyes but after his brothers and Casey was brought to karai she has her green eyes. * This is the first time Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Casey, and April have been poisoned. Second time for Raph seeing he was poisoned by Xever in The Pulverizer. * This is the second time April is seen in her night clothes. The first time was briefly back in New Girl in Town. ** This is the first time April is seen in her night clothes for the majority of the episode. ** This is also the first time April is barefoot in her night clothes for the entire episode. Gallery Leo heal yourself.jpg Splinter heal.jpg Pine-a-tell-o.jpg Zombie head?.jpg Snake hiss.jpeg Leo glowing (1).png Turtles~.png Quotes * "Dude, why do you have a pineapple for a head?" - Leo * "But I want to hurt you slowly, painfully…" Karai Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:The Show Category:Leo Themed Episode